Many shops where products are displayed on shelves are provided with lighting systems for illuminating the products, for example because daylight offers insufficient opportunities. This is obviously very much the case during winter time. Known product lighting systems usually comprise incandescent bulbs, halogen incandescent bulbs or fluorescent tubes.
A drawback of the known product display systems is that the light sources used can often not be used in a sufficiently flexible way. Thus, fluorescent tubes which are often used because of their efficiency have a relatively low luminosity and, in addition, they have a more or less standardized light yield per unit length. The much more compact incandescent bulbs have a low efficiency and, at the same light yield, therefore emit a lot of heat which is undesirable with many products. In addition, they are often used in spotlights which are at some distance from the product (carrier), such as on the ceiling.